valorgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Titles
Newbie *''Wood ''– Complete core tutorial. Chieftan *''Wood – Conquer 1 barbarian city without using scholars in a standard world. *Bronze ''- Conquer 5 barbarian cities without using scholars in one standard world. *''Silver ''- Conquer 20 barbarian cities without using scholars in one standard world. *''Gold ''- Conquer 100 barbarian cities without using scholars in one standard world. Conqueror *''Wood ''– *''Silver - ''Conquer 1 city within the first 30 days *''Gold -'' Conquer 1 city within the first 15 days Lord of the Decapolis *''Wood ''– Gold - conquer and possess 10 lord cities within 20 days. Gambling Adict *''Wood ''– Use 10 amulets in one standard world. *''Bronze ''– Use 50 amulets in one standard world. *''Silver ''– Use 100 amulets in one standard world. *''Gold ''– Use 200 amulets in one standard world. Invader *''Wood'' – Successful first attack. Most likely this will be earned either through attacking a barbarian city that your guildmates have done the most grunt work in clearing out or through attacking an inactive player once beginner’s protection has worn out. Pretty simple and straightforward. * Bronze – Successful first attack, kill at least 50 troops. This could likely be earned in either of the wood scenarios, just note that, if you are aiming for this medal, you will want to scout ahead to find that perfect number just above the minimum amount but also below the silver amount. Again, not too much challenge here. * Silver – Successful first attack, kill at least 150 troops. This task will require a good number of troops on your end, preferably berserkers and knights. The surest (though not fastest) way to get this title is to successfully clear out a barbarian city at it’s full defensive capacity (100 lancers, 150 sentries, and 50 berserkers). To do this, you will need a bare minimum of 292 berserkers (attacking a level 3 wall with no luck or morale changes). Obviously, you will need more troops than this if you hope to actually take the city after earning this tier so plan to train a few more zerks or possibly some knights. * Gold – Successful first attack, kill at least 355 troops. This one is just mean, which is why I love it so much! The maximum amount of troops an AI controlled barbarian city can have is 350, so the only way a player can earn the gold title is to attack another player that has 355+ troops stationed in their city. A great way to take advantage of this is to target players who are ramping up their army for a barbarian takeover because: 1) They will most likely have only attacking troops such as berserkers and knights that will crumple when put on the defensive. 2) They will have just over 350ish troops if they are planning on taking over a barbarian city themselves, as it takes at least 292 to clear and another 50-100 troops to wear down the native influence in order to capture the city. Just remember to scout ahead and strike fast before the target player catches wind of your plan. Machiavellian Self-Pawned Speed Demon *All teirs **Earnd by placing in a speed world. Spesific placments depend on number of contestents in world Trade Mogul *''Wood – Trade a total of 10,000 resources in one standard world *Bronze ''- Trade a total of 50,000 resources in one standard world *''Silver ''- Trade total of 250,000 resources in one standard world *''Gold ''- Trade a total of 1,000,000 resources in one standard world